


Sharp Points

by ElwritesFanworks



Series: [♦/♠] Sex, Violence, and the Midnight Crew [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, Gore, M/M, Non-Consensual Violence, Oral Sex, Teeth, Torture, Wet & Messy, bloody blowjob, erotic tooth extraction? (is that a thing?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElwritesFanworks/pseuds/ElwritesFanworks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*SLASH* Spades Slick has a bad tooth. Diamonds Droog gets tired of hearing about it and decides to take care of it. Things get seriously out of hand. **WARNING FOR DUBCON! (at the beginning) **</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp Points

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to help exorcize some personal demons (I have recurring nightmares about getting my teeth ripped out, and have had them since early childhood.) Somehow that turned into porn.
> 
> Please note, this is my first time writing this pairing and this fandom. I'm relatively new to it (I'm in Act 4 now.) So sorry if everything is horrible and ooc. I really did try. T_T
> 
> Also, if you have any concrit, PLEASE send it to me. I live to learn and all that. ;p
> 
> Hope you enjoy my weird tooth porn (time to cross that sentence of the list of things I never thought I'd say.)

* * *

    Diamonds Droog did not have an infinite amount of patience. He liked to think he had more than most - certainly more than Slick, but lately it was wearing thin. Speaking of Spades Slick, the stab-happy leader of the Midnight Crew had been loud, whiny, and abrasive for days - more so than usual. The reason: a common toothache. Droog didn't know more or less about teeth than any other member of the Midnight Crew, but he could tell there was something wrong with it from the way it was blackening along the gums and the way the flesh around it was puffy and swollen. It was getting so bad that every time Slick opened his mouth to speak, the smell of infection wafted out on his breath.

    It was day four of the constant complaining that Droog finally decided he had enough. The Midnight Crew was gathered around a table in their hideout eating a dinner that Boxcars had made. It was a simple soup, but palatable, and Droog hoped that Slick would be able to eat it if only to have him do something with his mouth other than talk for a few minutes. The moment the hot liquid touched his tooth, however, he spat it out with a curse and shoved his bowl away so forcefully that its contents splashed out and onto Droog's shirt.

    The room fell eerily quiet. Hearts Boxcars stared into his soup. Clubs Deuce's eyes darted around the room. Spades Slick, for his part, watched Droog, his mouth still half-open. Droog liked his clothes. He took pride in his appearance. The soup was an unwelcome embellishment on what had been a fine shirt.

    Rising to his feet, he began to clear the table without saying a word. No one moved to stop him, and soon the table was bare.

    "Deuce, Boxcars, I need to be alone with the boss for a minute," he muttered and the other two members of the crew departed, mumbling something about going for a drive. They were smart enough to know that they didn't want to be in the hideout when whatever was brewing between Droog and their boss came to pass.

    "Wait here," Droog told Slick in a warning tone, and left the room. When he returned, moments later, he had a small pair of pliers in his hand. Slick's eyes widened.

    "The fuck are those for?" he slurred, his speech slightly distorted as he tried to minimize the pain that moving his mouth was causing.

    "They're a solution to your tooth problem. I have no desire to play dentist but you won't get it treated yourself, and we're all sick of it. If you won't do something about that tooth, then I will," Droog snapped in response, and was shocked to see something that on any other individual he'd have identified as fear flicker across Slick's face. He took a deep breath and added, "It's for the best, boss. These things can get nasty if you leave them."

    Slick tensed and narrowed his eyes, but nodded. "Fine," he hissed, "but make it quick."

    Droog nodded and grabbed Slick's chin, easing his mouth open to reveal his pointed teeth. The rotten smell was worse than usual, and the infected tooth was almost entirely black with decay.

    "Pull your lips back," Droog ordered and Slick narrowed his eyes. "I can't get at it if you don't, Slick."

    Slick stuck his tongue out at Droog childishly.

    "Oh, for - I'll just do it myself," Droog snarled, attempting to pry open Slick's mouth. For a moment he thought it was working, but suddenly Slick's jaw snapped shut and those pointed teeth sunk into his finger. Slick cried out as Droog's finger pushed against his tooth and let go almost instantly, but not before the damage was done. Droog recoiled and examined his fingertip.

    "You left a mark."

    "Fuck, Droog, I didn't do it on purpose! You're the one who yanked my jaws open like they were -"

    "Enough!" It was rare for Slick to be at a loss for words, but he was now. Droog was trembling with an uncharacteristic anger - it was hard to push him over the edge but now he was livid with rage, his hand clenched tight around the pliers. "We are ending this. NOW." he hissed, his voice barely above a whisper.

    "Diamonds, I - mmprgh!" Slick's words were cut off as Droog forced his mouth open and plunged the pliers inside. Droog closed the metal grips around the bad tooth and pulled hard.

    "MMMMMGGGGRHHAAAAAAaaaah fuck!" Slick screamed as the tooth was ripped free of his gums, the nerves in the root snapping and pus and blood leaking from the fresh hole. Droog loosened his grip on the pliers and the rotten tooth fell into his open hand.

    He stared at it. It was in bad shape, but it had once been a formidable weapon. Slicks teeth were some of the pointiest Droog had ever seen. How he could talk or eat without slicing his tongue to pieces had always baffled Droog. If he actually did cut his tongue, it would probably get just as infected as his tooth had - Slick refused to practice any sort of reasonable dental hygiene. A sudden, sick idea came unbidden into Droog's head. Normally he just pushed those sorts of inklings aside, but the opportunity was so, so ripe for the taking, and like he'd said, Slick didn't even take care of his teeth - it's not like they'd last long, anyway.

    His internal debate must have shown on his face because when Droog looked up, Slick was staring at him, puzzled.

    "What?" he asked.

    Droog took a step towards his boss. Slick swallowed audibly.

    "Droog... what?"

    Droog crossed the rest of the distance to where Slick was sitting and grabbed his face again. Slick's eyes widened as Droog used his thumb to pull back the knife-wielder's upper lip and took the tooth next to the gap in the pliers' grip.

    "Druuh!" Slick mumbled, mouth full and eyes like two white saucers in the shadow of his face. "Whuh thuh fuhk?"

    Droog tensed his arm and shifted his weight, eyes fixed on the healthy tooth he was gripping. A look of horrified realization appeared on Slick's face.

    "Nuh, nuh, nuh!"

    Droog pulled back hard and Slick's protests grew in number and strength. He was strong, for his size, but Droog placed his free hand around his throat and held him down and his struggles proved fruitless. This tooth didn't want to come out - it wasn't sick like the last one - and Droog had to stop, adjust his hold on the pliers, and try again, putting all his strength into it. Slick was screaming now, tears threatening to spill over and down his cheeks. At last the tooth came free and with it a spray of blood. The shirt was already ruined by the soup from before, but Droog cringed anyway. The irritation only urged him onwards and before Slick could recover fully from the last extraction, Droog was prying a third tooth from his bloodied, howling mouth.

    One after another the teeth came out - some, the ones in worse shape, came easily, while others took minutes to rip free. Droog could hardly hear Slick's cries of pain, though they had become a single, endless wail some time ago; all his focus was directed at the little pointed daggers in his boss's mouth. Neither Slick nor Droog could be sure how long it really took, but at last the final tooth - a thick, stubborn molar, came out with a cracking sound and a fresh spurt of blood. Droog was covered in a fine mist of it, and Slick's mouth was a wet, soft mess. Droog dropped the last tooth on the table and sank into a chair, panting. Slick sobbed and moaned in pain, his tongue probing the toothless hole in his face. The taste of blood was overwhelming and he shook and wept and coughed and spat blood onto the floor.

    "Why'd y' - why'd y' do that t' me, Diamonds?" he croaked at last, his voice hoarse from his screaming. Droog didn't respond. He felt... not guilty, though he should have. Just... drained. He wasn't sure what he could say. He didn't honestly have a reason, other than that he'd let his self-control slip too far, let his lust cloud his judgement. He couldn't deny it had pleased him - he was still rock hard. Of its own accord, he noted belatedly, his hand had drifted to the fork of his legs where he fondled himself through his pants absently. He still felt disoriented with arousal. He wasn't thinking straight. From where he sat, slumped in the chair Slick made a distressed little noise.

    "That... that gets you off?"

    Droog nodded, unable to meet Slick's eyes. Sure, they butted heads a lot, but Droog knew he'd overstepped his boundaries by miles. Torturing members of your crew was pretty stupid, and though he'd never say it, he considered his knife-wielding maniac of a boss to be more like a friend. You definitely didn't torture your friends just because it got you off.

    "I... I'm sorry," he choked out at last, the words catching in his throat some. Diamonds Droog was not the kind of person who apologized a lot, so he hoped he came off as sincere. "I really am. I didn't mean to... I didn't expect... I lost control."

    "Is it... is it a tooth thing? Or a pain thing? Or is it a me thing?"

    Slick just couldn't let it drop, apparently. Droog groaned aloud. Was this actually happening? All this conversation would normally be enough to make him lose interest, but his loins were still burning hot from what remained, appropriately or not, the most erotic thing he'd ever been a part of.

    "Some kind of mix of the three," he mumbled at last. Slick considered this with uncharacteristic silence.

    "Do you wanna fuck my mouth?"

    The words were so unexpected that Droog didn't respond for at least a minute, convinced he'd imagined them. It was only when he realized that Slick was still waiting on an answer that he looked up in shock.

    "What?"

    "You heard me. I'm not gonna sit here all day waiting on an answer."

    There were so many things wrong with this. Droog wasn't usually overly attached to social convention, but there were definitely some serious ethical issues that had to be dealt with here.

    "Still waiting," Slick drawled. Only he could manage to feign disinterest while bleeding and toothless in a dining room chair only moments after being tortured, after offering up sexual favors to the very person who'd done the torturing. Only Spades Slick could make it seem like it was no big deal.

    "Y-yes." Droog whispered with an uncharacteristic stutter. Slick shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

    "Come on, then."

    Droog hesitated and Slick snorted.

    "That's the first time I ever saw you flinch, Droog. Believe me, if I was mad, you'd already be disemboweled. Don't get me wrong - if you ever try something like that without asking again, I'll take it out on you in a million different ways that'll make teeth-pulling look like child’s play. I'm letting you off the hook this time, but only this time. This is a limited time offer here, so if you want the chance, you'd better come get it while it's on the table."

    Droog swore he'd never moved so fast, stumbling over his own feet as he struggled to free himself from his pants. He spread his legs so that he stood over Slick. In this position, his groin was at the same level as Slick's wrecked mouth. Unable to resist, Droog reached into that mouth and ran a finger over the bleeding gums, coaxing them to leak metallic and hot, the blood spilling over and running down Slick's chin. The visual was enough to make him shiver. There was nothing like this in the world - no number of monochromatic beauties could come close to holding a candle to it.

    Hands shaking, Droog grabbed his shaft and guided it into Slick's gaping maw, the sensation of smooth wet heat like nothing he'd ever felt. Slick gave a little wince when one of the ridges on Droog's organ scraped over his gums. Droog was normally able to keep a reasonable handle on the noises he made during sex, but he was already so far gone that it wasn't long before he was grunting and huffing, his hips pistoning hard and unforgivingly, driving brutal thrusts down Slick's throat. Blood was absolutely pouring out of Slick's mouth now and the smell of it almost overpowered the smell of sex. Droog still couldn't believe this was actually happening, but it was, and he was hurtling towards orgasm fast.

    "Oh, fuck, Spades... so good... fuuuuuck," he groaned, letting the praise show in his voice. Every one of his complaints about his boss was henceforth irrelevant. Slick deserved everything good in the world for doing this. For letting him do this.

    "Slick... I want... I'm gonna... on your face," Droog warned and Slick rolled his eyes before shutting them, waiting for the money shot like a professional. Droog pulled out of that beautiful, mutilated hole, admiring the way Slick's blood was smeared all over him, red like some dame's lipstick but so, so much better. It only took a few tugs for him to reach his peak, spraying ejaculate all over his boss's face.

    Once he was done, it was all Droog could do to keep from collapsing outright. As it was, he staggered to the floor and sat at Slick's feet, not bothering to do up his pants. He glanced over at Slick and was a bit disappointed to see that there was not the slightest sign that Slick had enjoyed any part of the... confrontation (and really, that seemed like the most reasonable word for whatever had just happened.)

    Slick caught Droog looking and sighed, causing his subordinate to look up at him.

    "Next time I'll enjoy it." Droog blinked. _Next time?_ He was letting it happen again?

    "Next time," Slick elaborated, grinning toothlessly, unaffected by the jizz and the blood on his face, "there will be knives, and I will be in charge."

    Droog shook his head in shock and fumbled in his pocket for a cigarette. Slick made a vague sound and held his hand out and Droog passed one over, taking out a second for himself and striking a match to light them. They smoked in silence for a moment until Slick coughed and spluttered.

    "Fucking hurts," he wheezed and Droog smirked in spite of himself. Fastening his pants, he rose to his feet and extended a hand.

    "May I make a suggestion?"

    "Haven't you done enough for one day?" Slick retorted, but there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

    "I propose we get cleaned up and see if we can't find you some new teeth. Maybe something custom made. I'll pay for all of it."

    Slick nodded, thinking. "Why the fuck not?"

**_A FEW WEEKS LATER..._**

    It took some time for Boxcars and Deuce to get over the shock of walking in on what looked like a crime scene in the kitchen - blood all over the place and teeth on the table. When Slick came back to the hideout with a mouthful of pointed metal blades and a grin on his face, and Droog told some story about Slick wanting to 'add to the ferocity of his appearance and reputation' there was still some doubt in their minds. But over time, they got used to the new teeth and the new closeness that seemed to have grown between Droog and Slick. Soon, it felt as natural as if things had always been that way.

    Slick was right about one thing, at least. He did enjoy the next time, immensely. Droog did too, and learned that a mouthful of knifeblade teeth was a great feature for a bedfellow to have, no matter what you might think. Not to mention, Slick took care of the new set of teeth with the same care as he did his blade. So really, it all worked out for the best.

    Besides... they were removable.


End file.
